Promises unbroken
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Regina gets a little more than she bargained for when she turns up at Maleficent's castle, can the Dragon save her from herself?


**This was a birthday request from one of my friends, so Happy Birthday Kelly! Hope you have a great day! :) xoxox**

 **Little bit of DragonQueen, set the day after Regina met Mal in the Enchanted Forest.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Regina ran a hand over her face sleepily and buried deeper into the cushion under her head, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept so peacefully, the last time the nightmares hadn't filled her dreams. She hummed happily and turned to open her eyes, seeing that she wasn't in her own bed she shot up in surprise, what the hell was going on?

"Did you sleep well my dear?" A voice asked from the doorway and she looked up to see Maleficent stood there in her purple robe, her hair was in messy curls as she simply watched her, her blue eyes stirring something deep within.

"Yes, I did thank you," she hummed, smiling as the blonde made her way closer and sat on the edge of the bed. Mal's hand found Regina's and she gave it a little squeeze, "why am I still here?" she asked wearily.

"You got a little intoxicated last night dear and I couldn't possibly had just allowed you to find your own way home. Something tells me that you haven't had that much alcohol before."

"No, I, I can't really remember much from yesterday," Regina sighed, playing with Mal's fingers gently, now she was here she really didn't want to go home, but what choice did she have? She was the Queen, it was her duty to reign alongside the king, even if the only thing he used her for was a trophy wife. Yet in the short time she had been here she didn't feel insignificant and unwanted, in fact it was quite the opposite, Mal had, after a slightly shaky introduction, made her feel welcome in her home and welcomed her with open arms.

"Well darling, you told me everything," the older woman hummed as she looked to the brunette, "you're quite loose-tongued when you have a touch of alcohol in your system and I have to say I was quite appalled by what I heard," she tutted, moving the covers back and slipping into the bed beside her.

Regina eyed her curiously, "well, I don't know what I said and whatever it was it probably wasn't true anymore, you know what alcohol does to people."

Maleficent shook her head, "I doubt this was a lie dear, in fact I know that it wasn't," Regina looked up at her, watching as she took a strand of her hair in her hand, winding the brunette strands around her fingers. "Unfortunately, stories like your own are far too common around these parts ," Mal sighed.

"Stories like my own?"

"You were forced to marry the king and partake in what was expected of you as a wife. You don't have to worry about that anymore my dear," Mal hummed, pressing a kiss to Regina's temple as she wrapped her arms around her.

"That's a nice thought," she breathed, allowing herself to relax into the dragon's hold, inhaling the fiery spice scent and getting lost within it for a moment, just one last minute before she came back to reality and faced it. "I'm afraid I must leave this place and return to the winter palace," she whispered, pulling away from Mal. "It's where I belong now and I can't escape that, as much as I may want to, I came to terms with the fact that my fate is to be unhappy."

She watched as Mal pouted and shook her head, "I know we haven't known each other all that long, but I'm afraid I can't in good conscience let you go back there knowing what happens to you when you're there."

"Oh, maleficent there isn't anything you or I can do to avoid this. You have been kind to me by offering me your hospitality but I have to leave now." Regina went to move from the bed only to have Mal grab her hand and pull her back, causing her to stumble forward so that she was pressed against the other woman, "I really do have to go."

"You don't, you'd be safe here, no one will go up against a dragon."

"Mal, you don't understand," she huffed making to move out of the blonde's grasp only to be held tighter, "you're going to have to let me go," she muttered, "I can't stay here forever."

The intensity of the blue eyes that stared at her was slightly unnerving and she didn't know what to make of it, she watched as it seemed a million thoughts went through the dragon's mind, her nostrils flared and if Regina hadn't known any better she would have expected smoke to pour from them. It was clear that the older woman had become flustered and Regina couldn't help wondering if she had awoken something dormant within her, something that until now had been asleep but was rising to the surface. She already knew that she had helped her regain her fire, this seemed different though, there had to be more to it than she thought, why would a powerful sorceress care about her and her fate?

"Stay for one more day and if you wish to return after that then I will allow you to do so, in fact I will personally see to it that you get home safely. Just give me one more day, I've been alone too long and I think that I am not the only one. When does the king return from his business?"

"Tomorrow morn," Regina whispered, she knew this was probably a bad idea and that someone around the castle surely had to be questioning where she had gotten to by now. Although to be quite frank and highly doubted they had even recognised her absence, she was so alone within those walls she knew that no one would come looking for her, even if she missed breaking her fast, they would just assume that she was doing her own thing.

Snow rarely pestered her to play anymore, mainly because she made damn well sure to show her how much she despised doing it each and every time until the point where the girl stopped calling for her, stopped nagging for her constant attention. When her husband was away she was left in total isolation, and most of the time he was there it was no different, apart from the certain times he would call upon her and she would have to retreat so far into herself just to get through it, to do her duty.

"Alright, I shall stay for this day and this day alone, no more," Regina uttered, seeing the smile appear on the blonde's features, one that had a blush rising on her cheeks as she looked at her. Her beauty was undeniable, Regina had never pondered the idea of being attracted to a member of the same sex, she knew that it was something rather taboo in this realm, definitely in the eyes of her mother and that was something she had been brought up believing, women were supposed to be with men and men were supposed to be with women, it had been drummed into her by her mother from an early age. Why then did she now feel so much for this woman laid in bed beside her? Something that greatly surpasses the realm of friendship? It was an attraction, she was attracted to Maleficent, complexities and all, the dragon drew her in like a moth to a flame and that was something she couldn't deny even if she tried, not to herself anyway.

Regina found herself lying back down, resting her head on the pillow as her eyes stared into Mal's their noses almost touching as their hands laid between them, Regina wanted to reach out and touch the other woman, but she was scared of making the first move, frightened of what might happen. This was an entirely new ball game for Regina and the ball most certainly wasn't in her court. "Why do you care about me?" she whispered, "we literally met yesterday."

"Yes, and I see something in you that I haven't ever seen before."

"What?"

"I'm not sure little one, but I know that I want to find out. You want your revenge and I understand that, but look at where my quest for revenge got me..."

"You're a powerful sorceress and dragon."

"I'm a washed up, old sorceress and dragon."

"You don't look old, you look beautiful," she stated without thinking and her eyes widened as she felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment, "I…"

"Thank you dear," Mal smiled, "but I hardly think that I am quite as beautiful as you are."

Regina stared into her eyes and before she knew what she was doing she moved in and pressed her lips to Mal's in a chaste kiss, she pulled back and looked at her, she hadn't meant to do that but she hadn't wanted to kiss anyone as much as she wanted to kiss Mal in a long time, "sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry," the blonde shook her head as her arm wrapped around her and pulled her towards her, "darling you are a beautiful woman and I am not judging you for wanting to feel something, for wanting a taste of happiness," Mal kissed her, taking her by surprise as she pushed her onto her back and straddled her hips, "do you want me to teach you how to top?" Maleficent asked, an emboldened smile coming onto her face as she ran her hands across Regina over the top of her dress.

"What does that mean?" Regina questioned nervously, she didn't know what that meant and she wasn't just going to agree to it, from then way Mal was sat on her she guessed it was something sexual, she didn't know if she wanted that or not, she wanted to be in control of her own body.

"It's up to you of course darling, but I want to teach you how to dominate, how to take care of yourself. You don't have to say yes," she reiterated once again and Regina realised what she was doing, she was giving her a choice, letting her chose what she wanted.

"Okay, as long as the king won't find out, if he realises that I've been unfaithful I'll be executed for treason."

"Don't worry little one, no one will know," she brushed a finger over Regina's cheek, "I wouldn't let anyone harm you."

Regina looked at her, what harm would it do if no one knew about it? She knew that Mal wasn't going to tell anyone and she certainly wasn't, no one else was going to find out and if this was all she was going to get in life she might as well go for it, "okay," she whispered.

Mal grinned in triumph as she allowed her purple gown to slide down her arms and pool at their waists, leaving her sat on top of Regina dressed in nothing at all. Regina looked up at her, biting down on her bottom lip as she allowed her eyes to scan over Mal's breasts, she'd never really seen another woman naked before and she definitely hadn't ever touched another woman, so this was going to be a brand-new experience for her. It was exciting, but still nerve wracking at the same time, "do you want to touch me dear?"

"Can I?" Regina muttered as she took in everything in front of her, wanting to feel Mal's skin under her fingertips but not wanting to push the boundaries.

"Please do," she nodded. Regina swallowed heavily before moving her hands to touch Mal's hips, gently caressing the skin there. She was so soft and smooth, something that pleased Regina intensely, "you can touch me wherever you want to."

"I've never done this before," she whispered, running her fingers slowly over Maleficent's stomach, stroking it gently before moving higher and daring to touch the woman's breasts, something which caused a moan from the blonde, Regina watched her face for a moment, surveying her reaction to her touch before going back to circling her nipples with her thumbs.

"There's a first time for everything," the older woman husked in return, "but my dear you are wearing far too many clothes for my liking, I think that we might need to remove some of them," with a flick of her wrist Regina was left bare underneath her. The brunette flustered as she moved one hand to cover her breasts and looked down in shame. "Do not hide your beauty Regina, you must take pride in it," Mal, whispered, her hand pulling Regina's away, "do you not see how stunning you are?"

"I don't think so, not compared to you," she mumbled and Mal shook her head. Regina knew she had no self-confidence, no one had ever complimented her body so she had trouble believing what people told her, all the king had said when he saw her was that she needed to gain some weight and she had tried, she knew she was scrawnier than she used to be, but it was hard to eat when you were being locked up somewhere you didn't want to be and had just lost the person you loved. The thing was though she could never win, there were always two camps, her mother would criticise her body saying she needed to lose weight and when she did she was told she needed to put it on.

"You my dear are absolutely perfect," Regina tilted her head and watched as the blonde admired her, taking in her body and nodding as she ran her fingers over her waist before trailing the back of one, scraping a nail as she did, up towards Regina's breasts. She used the sharp point to scratch lightly around the sensitive area causing Regina to move her hands away from herself completely and put them back on Mal.

"So are you," she gasped, her nipple being toyed with by the other woman who was lowering her upper body to press against Regina's, their breasts squashed together and Regina couldn't help the moan that tumbled from her lips at the sensation, "hello," she almost giggled when Mal's face was within centimetres of her own.

"Hello," the older woman replied as she gathered Regina's long curls and placed them down one side of her body, "your hair is so soft, it's like silk."

"Probably because there is nothing in that castle to do apart from brush my hair all day," she huffed, moving her hands to Mal's back, she was determined to show herself as someone who wasn't shy, even if she actually was, she felt as though she needed to prove herself to Mal, but it wasn't in a bad way, she wanted to impress her.

"Have you ever had an orgasm?" the dragon asked as she began peppering kisses over Regina's neck, trying to get her more and more turned on, "do you know what it is like to feel pure ecstasy and be floating on cloud nine? Because I don't think you do and I don't think you have ever had an orgasm."

"I think you might be right," she admitted shyly. Regina certainly had never felt any of those things, she wished she had, but sadly all she had ever felt whilst in the bedroom was sadness and emptiness, there was nothing good about it and that was something that her mother had risen her with the knowledge of. Women are there to serve their partners and that is all, yet she doubted her mother's credibility, her mother probably tricked her into thinking that so she would never expect more.

"Well then, I think we need to resolve that problem, don't you?" Mal smiled as she pressed her lips to Regina's and began to rub her core against her, Regina gasped into the kiss, her hands coming to Mal's back as she kissed her back, responding eagerly. The blonde was still playing with her nipples and then moved from Regina's lips in favour of trailing them back down her neck where she had been before and moving down her chest, seeking out her breasts with her mouth and sucking on one. Regina moaned loudly as the older woman sucked and grinded on her, a light and fuzzy feeling began to swirl around her mind.

She watched in rapt attention, taking in every move the other woman made, she had a sudden need to run her fingers through the blonde tresses and she did, curling it around her fingers and allowing the silky strands to just run through her hands like sand. Mal began shuffling down, further and further, still kissing as she made her way lower, when she was just above her core, Regina realised what she was doing and froze in panic, closing her legs tightly.

Maleficent looked up at her, gently stroking her upper thigh, "Regina."

"Hmm," she tried to act casual, but she knew that Mal had sensed her nervousness.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered kissing her stomach as she rested her head against her, "I promise that I will take care of you and if you want me to stop, just say it and I will."

Regina nodded, she trusted her, she knew that Mal, didn't want to hurt her, slowly she opened her legs and allowed the other woman access to where she was wet and dripping for her, "I trust you," she smiled.

"Good," the blonde practically beamed in response and resumed her task, she carefully kissed up Regina's thighs, causing her to shiver in anticipation. She was going to use her mouth down there, Regina didn't know that was a thing, but she guessed that Mal knew more about sex between two women than she did, god she barely knew about sex between women and men. She felt Mal's fingers brush across her folds before parting them and just looking at her.

Regina felt conscious in a way she never had before, no one had ever looked at her like that, never been so close to that intimate of an area, she shivered when she felt the blonde's warm breath wash over her wet slit, "you are gorgeous," Mal complimented as she dragged a single finger through her folds, gathering the wetness that had accumulated and moving it to her clit, allowing her to circle it teasingly. "Goodness, so wet my dear," with that she lowered her mouth down and resumed the action her finger was making but with her tongue.

Regina gasped out at the sensation, thrusting her hips instinctively closer to Mal, wanting more of whatever she was doing that was already beginning to make her feel so good. She watched as the dragon moved her head, all she could see was a curtain of blonde hair bobbing up and down. She shuddered under her ministrations and tried to make as little noise as possible.

Mal must have sensed that she was holding back and stopped what she was doing, she looked up and shook her head, "don't keep those beautiful moans inside Regina, let me know how you feel, let me know what I am doing to you," she instructed before going back to sucking and licking her clit.

The blonde then surprised her by pushing two of her finger inside and curving them against the Regina's g-spot, finding it almost immediately; by this point she was physically shaking from the sheer pleasure the other woman was bestowing on her body. Regina could feel it coiling within her, threatening to release at any moment, it was building and building the more that Mal pushed her, the further towards her peak she rose. "Feels good," she breathed, trying to control her hips, stop them from bucking up into the other woman.

She felt Mal hook an arm around her leg so she could hold her better and move it over her shoulder, giving her better access to the brunette's core, "good, come for me Gina," she breathed before attacking her clit again. Regina could feel her walls beginning to clench around Mal's fingers, setting off the wave of white hot pleasure; to stop herself from crying out she attached her lips to her arm, not wanting to make too much noise, even if the blonde had said she liked it. She'd never felt something like that before, it engulfed her fully, pushing any other worries or doubts she might have out of her head.

Her body was physically shaking as Mal's tongue slowed on her sensitive clit, her fingers barely moving inside. Regina closed her eyes trying to stabilise her breathing as she ran her fingers through blonde locks, a satisfied smile playing on her lips as she looked down at Maleficent, "how was that my sweetheart?"

"Good," she whispered, closing her eyes again. She felt the other woman move back up her body and bring her into her arms, holding her, "what about you?" she asked, her eyes opening as she looked into the blues that were watching her. Wasn't it only fair that she repay the favour?

"This was all about you, about your pleasure, I am content with just holding you," she breathed, her fingers playing with the brunette locks, "you really are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Regina smiled happily as she held onto Mal tighter, relishing in the warmth she was giving off, but she was a dragon so wasn't some heat to be expected? "I don't want to go back there," she stated solemnly.

She heard Mal sigh and felt her grip on her tighten, "then you won't," she shook her head, "you won't go back, I promise you."

"How can you make that promise?" Regina scoffed, "I'm married to the king, it's not as though he will let me just disappear," she cried, pulling herself away from the other woman and standing from the bed, "this was a mistake," she whispered, finding her clothes from the side and hastily pulling them on, "we never should have done this! All this has done is make me realise that I can never be free, never have happiness of my own."

"You can," Mal moved out of the bed and grabbed her, stopping her from putting any more clothes on, she pulled her between her legs and held her in place, "you can be happy and you can stay here," she reassured, tilting her chin so that Regina looked at her, "I may not have been exactly truthful to you about my whereabouts this morning," Mal confessed.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I mean that after the story you told me about your king yesterday, I couldn't help myself from going on a little flying trip, I may have come across his company and accidentally burnt his coach to the ground," she winced, "your dear doting husband is rather charred to the point of being completely incinerated, oops."

Regina's eyes widened as she looked at the woman in front of her, she'd killed Leopold? "Dead?" she asked.

"Hmm," Mal hummed.

Regina felt her chest tighten in shock, what did that mean for her? What happened now?

"And I may or may not have left a little note in the king's diary and changed everyone's memories to make them believe that you were with him on his venture."

"What?! They think I'm…"

"Dead, yes, I told you, you never have to go back there, I promised I would keep you safe," Mal stroked a finger over Regina's cheek gently, "I will always keep you safe little one."

"But what about my…"

"Your revenge?" The dragon asked, a wicked smile coming onto her features.

"Yes."

"I think that might be something we can gain together."

Regina bit down on her bottom lip and smirked at the blonde nodding as she moved in and kissed her passionately, pushing her back on the bed and moving on top of her, "oh yes I think it might."


End file.
